<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so what if i’m insane? at least i look good. by bxthxnwxstxkxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268919">so what if i’m insane? at least i look good.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxthxnwxstxkxn/pseuds/bxthxnwxstxkxn'>bxthxnwxstxkxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, but with a cool twist, dance fighting techno, he gets blown up alongside l’manburg as his great exit, long hair techno cause long hair techno supremacy, philza doesn’t kill wilbur, starts from when techno spawns in the withers, techno and ghostbur are super close, tommy is the only sane brother out of sbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxthxnwxstxkxn/pseuds/bxthxnwxstxkxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a different version of what happens after techno spawns in his withers after wilbur blows up l’manburg, with a bit more dancing, a bit more brotherly love, and a bit more insane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so what if i’m insane? at least i look good.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is an idea i had after i saw a tiktok by @__moobloom__ where they were asking animators to animate techno slaughtering people in slow motion to michael bublé’s ‘sway’. i had the idea in my head about him doing it after spawning in his withers during the l’manburg/pogtopia war, so this is what i came up with. sorry if it’s shit, i ended up writing it at like four am cause i couldn’t wait till morning to write it so just ignore any mistakes. anyways, i recommend listening to the song as you read as i feel it adds to this short piece, and just enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then DIE LIKE ONE!’ Technoblade shouts as he spawns in two withers to add to the ever growing nightmare that is L’Manburg. He’s still not over how gullible his ‘friends’ (they’d say they’re friends, Techno however would disagree) were. Technoblade is a solo act. They should know that by now, he’s betrayed people many times before. As his withers surge forward, Techno pulls out his headphones and places them on. He clicks play on his ‘victory’ song, as he’s deemed it, that he picked out about two weeks ago whilst Wilbur was rambling on about something Techno wasn’t bothered about. His small silver device sparks into life, and the opening chimes of ‘Sway’ by Michael Bublé start to blare through. He pulls out his diamond sword and leans it over his shoulder, watching as his withers begin their attack. ‘Chaos’, he murmurs, a grin creeping onto his face. As Bublé’s voice greets his ears, he struts forward, sword slipping down into his hand.</p><p>He skilfully maneuvers over the mini craters in the ground, (his brother and a bit of tnt’s handiwork), moving toward the crowds of citizens defending the city. Techno doesn’t understand as to why they’re doing so, being as Dream wanted Manburg gone so that the whole smp could be one, many didn’t want another person in power after the whole Schlatt saga, and the rest just didn’t care about the city and had nothing to do with it. The only person Techno decides has a real reason of fighting is Tommy, and maybe Tubbo and Niki too, as they actually care about the stupid city. But, naturally, siblings are made to disagree, so Techno doesn’t think twice about whether his brother cares about Manburg and wants to save it. It's Techno’s story now, and he’s the main character.</p><p>Techno glides toward Sam and kills him easily, swiping his weapon in time with the music. He moves, almost dancing, and takes out Karl, followed by Fundy. At this point, Techno is full-out dancing, slaying people alongside the beat. He hurdles over a mound of rubble, and does some unnecessary yet very necessary twirls whilst he shuts his eyes and just focuses on the music. He steps up onto what used to be the prime pathway before spinning towards Niki and slicing her in two. Another kill for Technoblade. He eyes Dream, who’s just below him, attacking one of Techno’s withers with his crossbow. Techno debates going down, but he knows that’s a fight for another day, so he lets the music guide him along, to wherever he’s destined to be next. Techno throws his sword up as he dances along and sticks his arm out behind him to catch it perfectly. He struts on, deciding it’s his time to depart the destruction, so he heads along the prime path away from the center of the city. There's a sharp tug on his arm, forcing him to turn around. He's faced with his youngest brother, a distraught look across his face.<br/>
‘Why’d you do it?’<br/>
‘We can’t always get everything we want’, Techno easily responded. ‘Till we meet again, Tommy’, he spoke with a smile and a short courtesy. He turns and sprints away from all the damage he’s caused, both his long, braided hair and cloak flowing behind him. </p><p>He stops sprinting once he reaches the peak of a hill, overlooking Manburg. He drops his sword down and leans on a fence pole as he gazes over his accomplishment. He glances over to his right, and is greeted by Wilbur, well, his ghost anyways. Just blowing up his city wasn’t good enough for him, wasn’t dramatic enough for him, (his brother’s always been one for grand entrances, and this time, a grand exit), so he let himself get blown alongside the city he’d built brick by brick, the ‘greatest departure ever’, the ghost of his brother had stated. They share a smug smile before looking back out, fist bumping on the last beat of Techno’s music.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this chaos of a piece, i hope you enjoyed it. make sure to drink some water, have something to eat, get a breath of fresh air, and have a good day/night! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>